A New Friend
by micasadia
Summary: Armin thinks it's about time Mikasa makes some new friends. A Mikasa/Jean fic. May contain spoilers later on. Rated T just in case of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_'It's unfair. Never once has he given any consideration to how I feel. I have to take care of him, doesn't he get it?' _Mikasa sighed. She's always gone side by side with Eren. Though she has smacked his butt around before and scolded him.

'_I should ask Armin..._'

-x-

"You want to know how to get Eren to stop complaining about how you bab-...er, care for him," Armin asked, avoiding the words of babying.

Mikasa paused, internally glaring, noting that Armin changed his wording. Though, decided it best to not mention it. "Yes. All I do is try to make sure he's making the right choices, honestly." She groaned.

"Of course! It's just, well, maybe Eren doesn't see it that way. Hmm...," Armin contemplated for a bit before starting again, "I think you should give him some space for a bit. Perhaps that's all he needs to know, that he really needs you around!"

_'Though it's more for your sake of realizing that you don't need to be around him as much...,' _Armin thought to himself, knowing to _never_ _actually_ say it.

Mikasa's never thought about giving him space. But yet, perhaps space is something she needs to try. Eren seems quite stubborn, so she wasn't too sure about the whole "he'll come crawling back" phrase, but she'd consider to try it anyway.

"Maybe, while you're at it, you could try broadening your horizons!"

"Excuse me," she questioned in annoyance.

"I-I mean, maybe you should try making more friends! Er-, not that I don't want to be friends with you anymore! It's just, well, maybe it would be good for you to be able to talk to more people!"

The brunette inwardly scowled, but nodded anyway.

"Okay, I understand... thanks, Armin. I'll try it."

Armin smiled at her, nervous for his female friend but hopeful.

-x-

Fidgeting; she couldn't stop fidgeting. How could she make new friends; she couldn't! She'd never leave Armin and, especially not, Eren behind. Oh, how badly she wanted to run back to Eren, guard him from any pests and apologize for straying. Yet, she shouldn't and wouldn't.

Eren had approached her about the whole avoiding thing, but she shrugged it off and suggested that he was right about how she needed to stop "babying" him. He looked like he was having an internal struggle, to pride it up and agree or to say that wasn't what he meant. However, she didn't let him answer as she turned to the first person she saw, Jean, and said "Hey, we should go over there for a while," as she grasped his hand with her's.

Perhaps Jean wasn't the right choice for this, seeing as Eren began throwing a hissy fit. "What are you doing with _him_-... hey! Hey, Mikasa! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She just kept walking, though, her hand gripping tightly onto Jean's, since she was trying to hold back from going back there and apologizing. She knew she was probably being immature, but it was for Eren's sake. Or, at least _she_ thought it was.

Jean, however, was flipping out. His stomach was doing back flips. '_S-she's holding my hand...! She was talking to me! ajdhfauehk' _was all that scrambled his brain. He knew, deep down, that she was only doing this to bother Eren, but he honestly could care less.

"Sorry," she murmured, letting go of Jean's hand once she realized they were far from Eren's sight.

"Uh, it's, uhm, it's fine," Jean stammered.

Mikasa was deep in thought, '_How should I act next time I see him? Maybe I should ask Armin if this was the right choice... ugh, I should've thought this through more..._' Although her thoughts were rambles, her face was as calm and collected as always.

Jean, unsure of what to do, had asked Mikasa if she was in a fight with Eren. If they were, this was his chance to get closer to her! Maybe he could even ask her out on a date! Mikasa didn't hear him over her thoughts, so Jean just collected both of her hands into his and, courageously, stuttered, "W-well, maybe... Maybe y-you and I could...uhm... y'know?... Go on a d-date or something?"

"Wha-...What are you doing," she hissed, caught by surprise at the sudden grasp of her hands. She didn't really understand what he just said, since she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, ah, sorry," he screeched, immediately releasing her hands, turning away as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Jean began laughing awkwardly, as Mikasa tried to recall what he said.

"Oh, I don't really like you."

Jean froze, gulped, and felt his whole body become rigid. It felt like someone stabbed him in the chest.

"You always pick a fight with Eren. You seem immature."

What was that? Thirty more needles stabbing into Jean's heart, did you say?

"Sorry for misleading you."

Mikasa turned on her heels, and walked away. '_I guess we're all immature here, though? But still, he picked fights with Eren. Though, Eren did seem to as well...hm_.'

_'How cruel!' _Mikasa was a stone-hearted woman. Jean felt cripple inside.

She turned back around, thinking about how Armin had suggested to try and make more friends. Maybe that's what she needed. To find someone else to be close to as well. She wouldn't need to ruin the trio, just perhaps expand it having more than those friends.

"I'll try being your friend though, if you want."

Jean shook, turning towards her; honestly, he didn't know what to say. She just stabbed him, mentally, and now she wants to be friends? '_She must have been embarrassed, that must be it! Aaah, beautiful Mikasa wants to be friends with me!_'

"Y-yeah, sure!"

"...Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye," she paused as she turned away, "Jean."

* * *

Author's Notes:

As usual, this consists of a ton of writing as I go. I'm gonna try and continue this story, but I don't know how serious the story's actually gonna be.

Anyway, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following this story! ; v ;

I've made it my goal to write one SNK story a day, but I suppose updating this one with a new chapter will count as well!

This chapter will contain spoilers! As of now, the story's gone through a time skip. It has been two weeks since her chat with Jean, and a week since Eren's kidnapping. This will lead me to stray from the manga, since I'm working with a timeline of the unknown events. However, I hope you like it anyway. uvu

* * *

**'**_I miss him. Ugh, I was such a fool. I should've never tried giving him space. I broke my promise to his, no, our mother. I told her I'd keep him safe, stick to him forever and always, yet...,_' Mikasa had been contemplating for a couple hours now. It was night and she knew she should probably go to sleep soon, since every day could be the big day; the day to go retrieve Eren.

Oh, how she despised her higher ups. They all spoke against her, telling her that they couldn't retrieve Eren at this time. Even Armin suggested to play it safe and wait it out. '_What bullshit._'

In none of this time had she gone to talk to Jean. She knew she said she'd try being friends with him, but how could she now that she's lost Eren. She had to set her priorities, remain focused on getting Eren back. That's all she wanted; that's all she needed. Mikasa couldn't be herself without Eren by her side. Before all of this, because of that stupid Annie, Eren strayed. He strayed from her, Mikasa. How could he do this to her. It made her rethink the whole "avoiding him" thing and it made her want to leave even more. Yet, no matter what she did, Eren just seemed so torn over Annie's betrayal.

She felt tears coming on, her heart pounding as if it was ready to leap out of her chest since it was just drowning itself in all her sorrows. '_I can't cry! I have to be strong! I have to fight!_' Though she thought like that, her tears had a mind of their own, caressing her face and seeping into her clothes.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

What the hell was that? Mikasa slowly sat up, clenching her fists, ready to lunge into action if she needed to.

"Psst, Mikasa...," whispers came through the door.

Wait. She knew that voice. It was pretty distinct.

"Mikasa, it's me, Jean... uh, you're probably asleep...," he paused, murmuring to himself about how he forgot that these were shared cabins. '_Idiot, how could he forget that, he shares one too,_' Mikasa thought to herself.

"Sorry for disturbing you, ah, but I wanted to talk to Mikasa..."

She turned this way and that to check if it woke up any of the other girls, and then she made her way to the door as silently as she could. She cracked the door open a bit. "Shut the hell up," she whispered, glaring at the man standing before her. Checking around once more, and seeing no one stirring, she stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

She stared at him, awaiting for him to say something. When he said nothing, looking surprised and apologetic, she told him, "Let's move away from the door." She walked around him, and stood in the middle of the field a ways away from her cabin. She heard his footsteps, following behind her. Yet she was hit with silence once more.

"What is it? What do you want?" She paused, recalling him saying he wanted to talk to her. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Jean had been looking away, trying to avoid looking at her, nervous. He turned his head to look straight at her, taking in a deep breath and sighing. Perhaps even building confidence.

"Yeah, you seemed down lately. I mean, I know you said you wanted to try being friends, but then all _that_ shit happened," he paused, "I know Eren means a lot to you, and it must be really hard on you, having him gone and all."

She glared at him; he was making her emotional and she wanted to cry more. Jean noticed this and was about to open his mouth to say more, but Mikasa spoke before he could say anything.

"What are you trying to get at," there was hurt evident in her voice, though she did her best to hold it and just hoped he wouldn't notice.

Jean scrunched his eyebrows together, concern written all over his face.

"Well, I kinda... I thought you would want someone to talk about it to... to open up to. And, well, I want it to be me."

"What?"

It was Mikasa's turned to be concerned. '_You think I would open up to someone like you? Someone I have nearly no relations to, and not Armin first?_' Although she thought this, she didn't realize that tears were now streaming down her face, her body convulsing into a sobbing mess.

"Ah-," Jean was now panic stricken, he made her cry... What should he do?!... Taking yet another deep breath, he confidently wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. He wanted to shush her and tell her that it was gonna be okay, that they were gonna get him back, but he knew that would only upset her more. He knew she just needed someone to listen to her and protect her, not treat her as weak and hurt.

She wanted to punch him in his guts, tell him that she didn't need babying and that she was no wimp. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew she was making an ugly face and didn't want anyone to see, so she just shoved her face closer to Jean. Ah, he was warm... his arms were really welcoming. She could just cry in them for hours, and melt away till she was nothing but bliss. However, she pushed him away and quickly made her way back into the cabin. She wiped her tears as she went, and did her best to not slam the door.

Jean was left there alone, his hand reaching out in her direction, but not making any movement to stop her. He put his arm back down and glanced down at his now-soaked shirt. '_How cute'_, he thought to himself. She cried on him... Even if she didn't open up and speak to him, he considered this as a start; a really, really big start. He honestly didn't think she would show her weaker side to him, but he's really glad she did.

The next morning, at breakfast, you could barely tell that Mikasa's eyes were puffy and that she stayed up all night racked with emotion. Jean quickly made his way over to her, smiling at her and saying good morning. She nodded at him, whispering thank you as she made her way to get some food. Jean just stood there, quirky. '_She just thanked me!_'

Armin was in shock, '_What was going on? Jean was talking to Mikasa? And she was acknowledging him back?! What kind of world is this...?'_

* * *

Aaah, thanks for reading! I feel my chapters are kind of short, and I'll try to lengthen them a bit if I can!

I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to keep updating it fairly regularly. ; v ;


	3. Chapter 3

Aaah, thanks again for all the nice reviews! They really urge me to continue writing! I have to admit to not feeling so hot about this story, since I feel I'm making everyone too ooc, but the reviews, follows, and favorites really get me going. So, thanks again!

I really hate straying away from the actual canon, but aaaa, I'll try to get somewhere back on track once the manga reveals enough. Haaa, but I might not be able to, and so I really appreciate the the reads though the fic's going in its own direction. uvu''

Anyway, here's chapter 3! Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapter more action-packed (cough, with romance, cough).

* * *

_'It's strange'_; Mikasa has been seen hanging around Jean lately. Armin pondered why this was the case. He lay out all the theories and slowly, but surely, put the pieces together. He had told Mikasa to make more friends, and somehow she had chosen Jean. Well, it's not that Armin considered Jean as a bad guy, but Armin still wasn't sure if he was the right choice as Mikasa's first "outside" (outside of the trio they had going on) friend. '_Jean makes a good leader, and he's an okay guy. It's just, doesn't he have a huge crush on Mikasa?_' Armin snorted, thinking about how Mikasa would never pick up on his flirting since she's uncharacteristically naïve. Armin broke out into a fit of laughter, recalling how Mikasa asked everyone how babies are born before. Goodness, it really surprised him. A woman as serious as Mikasa didn't know things like, well, _that_. But it was things like this that had Armin worried.

Armin knew how much his lady friend adored Eren, and he thought it would be healthy for her to find another love interest, but he didn't really understand how Eren would feel about the situation. Eren didn't seem to like Jean very much, since they did argue many times, and this could end up really harming the relationship between the trio. Armin didn't want to lose his friends. He knew it'd be healthy for them all to make new friends, but this could actually end up pulling them apart.

_'No, that wouldn't happen. None of them would let it happen. They'd be friends forever, no matter what.'_

Armin knew he was thinking too much, so he just laughed and hoped for the best. Heck, he would even nudge Mikasa into Jean's direction. He cared for his friends, and he'd do his best to make sure everyone was happy.

-x-

She wouldn't cry about it anymore. She'd just get stronger.

Mikasa had been doing hundreds of pull-ups, push-ups, and sit-ups; many "up"s to prepare herself for getting Eren back. Those weren't her only exercises, though. No, she'd run dozens of laps hundreds of times in these last couple days. She asked higher ups to fist fight with her, and even found something to use as a punching bag. Mikasa knew it'd be better for everyone if she stopped mourning Eren and just looked forward to saving him instead.

The brunette had been hanging out with Jean more often, she didn't even realize that she'd began to look forward to hanging out with him again. He really knew how to put her at ease, be it with his foolishness, blabbering, or sweet words. He'd always avoid the topic of Eren, though, and Mikasa secretly really appreciated it. She didn't know if he did it just to avoid upsetting her or what, but, all in all, she appreciated it.

-x-

It was nighttime now, and Jean was laying in his bed, thinking about Mikasa. He really adored being able to get so close to her, and he's glad she seems to really trust him. It's just that, perhaps, he wants to be closer. He just wasn't sure how to approach this. She didn't seem like she'd be into having a relationship with him, but maybe now she would? Jean wasn't so sure...

The other day, Jean had been helping Mikasa train, though she probably didn't think it a fair match; since, she did get the top placing in her class, whereas Jean only got sixth. '_But, aaa, those abs! She has, what, a six pack? Man, she is hot..._'

Jean was dazed, fantasizing about Mikasa; s_he could dominate him any day_, he'd sure like that.

'_Shit, we've barely gotten to the friend phase! We'll never reach /that/ status at this rate...What am I even thinking? I bet she still has the hots for Jaeger...ugh... Now all I'm doing is depressing myself._'

He'll surely reach the relationship status soon, _right_?

Jean sighed, rolling over and attempting at sleep once more. He had to be hopeful.


End file.
